


Disarm | Разоружение

by Summer__child



Series: Remember This Cold (Lise) - Translation | Перевод [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Gen, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, отклонение от канона, пре-слэш, разговоры
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer__child/pseuds/Summer__child
Summary: После их последней встречи Стив правда не ожидал увидеть Локи снова. Тем более больше одного раза.
Series: Remember This Cold (Lise) - Translation | Перевод [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762378
Kudos: 12





	Disarm | Разоружение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Disarm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/551723) by [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise). 



Он появился абсолютно бесшумно.

В один момент Стив просто выполнял привычную тренировку в полном одиночестве, а уже в следующий заметил что-то краем глаза и, развернувшись, обнаружил Локи, сидящего на каком-то тренажере со скрещенными ногами, слегка склоненной на бок головой и едва заметной в уголках губ улыбкой.

Стиву пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы удержаться и не подпрыгнуть от неожиданности.

Локи выглядел значительно лучше, чем во время прошлого… визита. И Стив не был уверен, насколько это хорошо. С почти насмерть избитым Локи он мог справиться. А вот с Локи, который сейчас изучал его, точно какое-нибудь чрезвычайно интересное насекомое… Стив испытывал некоторые сомнения на этот счет.

– Добрый вечер, Капитан, – с образцово-показательным спокойствием в голосе поприветствовал его Локи.

– Добрый, – коротко ответил Стив. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

Ему никогда не хватало терпения на хождение вокруг да около и шутливые препирательства, которые так нравились Тони. Локи театрально развел руками.

– Как же, мне кажется, это очевидно. Я навещаю тебя, Капитан.

– Я не ожидал твоего визита, – заявил Стив со свойственной ему прямолинейностью. 

Он уже почти начал расслабляться после их прошлого чрезвычайно странного столкновения. И до сих пор испытывал легкие уколы вины каждый раз, когда Тор беспокоился из-за отсутствия новостей о брате или начинал гадать, жив ли он вообще. Но тогда Стив не воспринял завуалированную полу-угрозу Локи всерьез.

Теперь же в глазах Локи плясали веселые искорки.

– Разве я мог пренебречь возможностью провести время в столь интересной компании?

– Сэр, – неожиданно раздался откуда-то с потолка голос ДЖАРВИСа, – Я оповестил остальных Мстителей о присутствии враждебного элемента в башне. Согласно моим оценкам, они прибудут сюда очень скоро. – Стив тут же напрягся, готовясь к возможному нападению.

– Спасибо, ДЖАРВИС, – отозвался он, не сводя взгляда с Локи. – Ты слышал?

Выражение лица Локи сменилось на крайне раздраженное – другого слова было просто не подобрать.

– _Что ж_ , – вздохнул он, – вот незадача.

И в следующую секунду он был уже в движении. Молниеносно поднялся и буквально за пару _длинных_ шагов оказался рядом со Стивом. Слишком _стремительно_ …

Стив приготовился защищаться, но мир внезапно вывернулся наизнанку.

Это было самое близкое описание происходящему, какое он смог подобрать. Уши неожиданно заложило, а потом так же резко отпустило с оглушительным щелчком. Желудок подскочил к горлу, повинуясь неимоверно сильному приступу тошноты. А потом у него под ногами снова появилась твердая земля. Если глаза его не обманывали, он очутился в какой-то богом забытой глуши, на маленькой полянке, окруженной деревьями. И осознал, что все это время Локи сжимал его локоть, только когда тот его наконец выпустил.

– Так-то лучше, – заявил Локи чересчур самодовольным тоном. – Теперь у нас есть немного времени, прежде чем мне придется вернуть тебя на место.

Стиву потребовалась еще пара секунд, чтобы прийти в себя, после чего до него с запозданием дошло, что именно сказал Локи. И он понял, что, добравшись до башни, его команда, скорее всего, обнаружит только опустевшую комнату, и учитывая, что в последнем сообщении говорилось о появлении Локи, Мстители будут очень недовольны.

– Перенеси меня обратно, – потребовал Стив сквозь стиснутые зубы, на что Локи удивленно встрепенулся.

– Прошу прощения?

– Перенеси меня обратно, – повторил Стив. Локи напрягся еще сильнее, скрестил руки на груди и вызывающе приподнял брови.

– Нет.

Стив сделал глубокий вдох. « _Не теряй самообладания. Он до сих пор на тебя не напал. Не давай ему повода_ ».

– Мои друзья, – начал он, стараясь говорить как можно спокойнее. – Моя команда… они будут меня искать. Ты уверен, что действительно хочешь…

Локи только отмахнулся.

– Это не проблема.

Сердце Стива подпрыгнуло куда-то к горлу, и он мгновенно насторожился.

– Ты… что ты с ними _сделал_? – Его голос приобрел внезапную резкость и окрасился тревогой и гневом, и он сам заметил это только тогда, когда Локи опасно сощурился в его сторону.

– Я их не трогал. – Локи вздернул подбородок и с весьма впечатляющим успехом ухитрился выразительно посмотреть на Стива сверху вниз, несмотря на почти неощутимую разницу в росте. – Я посчитал, что это будет неподобающей… компенсацией.

– Компенсацией, – повторил Стив бесстрастно. Локи едва различимо кивнул.

– Я не забыл твое… содействие, Капитан. И неважно, с какой неохотой или условиями оно было оказано. Я прекрасно осознаю, что ты мог сделать этот опыт… намного более неприятным для меня.

Стив недоверчиво уставился на него.

– И ты таким образом пытаешься… меня поблагодарить?

Локи снова подозрительно прищурился.

– Тебя что-то не устраивает?

– Не… – Стив едва не поперхнулся. – Да, – наконец заявил он. – Не устраивает.

Глаза Локи сощурились еще сильнее, но Стиву показалось, что, даже несмотря на выдающую напряжение позу, залегшая между его нахмуренными бровями складка больше напоминала недоуменную, а не раздраженную.

– Что именно тебя не устраивает? Я не пытался напасть на твой мир или твоих соратников по оружию. И я не взял с тебя кровавую плату за то, что ты стал свидетелем моего унижения, как того требовала моя гордость. Я не потревожил сон твоих друзей и не тронул ни одного из них перед нашим последним разговором. И теперь я пришел, чтобы поблагодарить тебя лично, а ты…

« _И как во все это вписывается похищение?_ » – хотелось огрызнуться Стиву, но он удержался.

– Если ты действительно хочешь выразить благодарность, – произнес он с подчеркнутым спокойствием, – перенеси меня обратно.

Губы Локи сжались в тонкую полоску, глаза опасно сузились.

– Мне такой вариант не подходит.

– Тогда получается, что я твой пленник. Не очень хорошая благодарность. – Несмотря на бешено колотящееся сердце, кажется, ему пока удавалось удержать позиции.

– Только по необходимости, – парировал Локи, словно бы… _защищаясь_? – Если бы ты не счел обязательным вызвать свою разношерстную банду… У меня нет ни малейшего желания сражаться с вами сегодня.

– То есть ты собирался просто… что? Заглянуть на огонек, сказать «спасибо» и откланяться? – скептически и с явным вызовом поинтересовался Стив, и на лице Локи на мгновение промелькнула какая-то новая эмоция. Появилась и тут же пропала, слишком быстро, чтобы ее можно было разобрать.

– Теперь уже нет никакого смысла спорить, верно? Ты здесь, со мной. И вопрос твоего возвращения полностью зависит от моего решения.

Стив скрестил руки на груди.

– А если я попытаюсь решить этот вопрос силой?

Локи пожал плечами.

– Ты волен потерпеть поражение в любое удобное для тебя время. – Его улыбка казалась почти доброжелательной, за исключением, разве что, легкой язвительности. – Я бы на твоем месте не сильно надеялся на успех.

Стив решительно отказывался его бояться.

– Откуда мне знать, что ты вообще собираешься переносить меня домой?

– Ты готов положиться на мое честное слово? – поинтересовался Локи с ослепительно очаровательной улыбкой. Стив только смерил его недоверчивым взглядом, и секундой позже улыбка исчезла. – Такой подозрительный. Что ж, будь по-твоему. – Локи прижал раскрытую ладонь с длинными пальцами к левой стороне груди, едва ли не принимая театральную позу. – Клянусь самим Иггдрасилем, что прежде миру придет конец, чем я отрекусь от своего слова. Доволен? Даже Тор не принес бы тебе более надежной клятвы.

Произнесенная Локи фраза отдавала официальностью и формализмом. Конечно, Стив никак не мог узнать, насколько искренней были стоящие за ней намерения, но если он позволит себе по-настоящему задуматься о том, насколько он на самом деле сейчас беспомощен: без возможности вызвать подкрепление, без оружия – за исключением собственного тела – и против полностью дееспособного Локи… 

Локи был прав, когда сказал, что на его месте _не сильно бы надеялся на успех_.

Кажется, в данный момент лучше всего было просто согласиться и тянуть время.

– Ладно, – решил он. – Хорошо. Чего ты хочешь?

Если бы Стив не наблюдал так внимательно, то, скорее всего, пропустил бы это странное изменение в позе Локи, словно тот… наконец расслабился.

– Приятной беседы, разумеется. Чего же еще? – отозвался Локи и снова одарил Стива той самой ослепительной улыбкой. Стив только уставился на него в ответ с каменным выражением на лице, и по его мнению последовавший за этим тяжелый вздох Локи был как минимум частично преувеличенным. – Разве я не могу желать столь простых радостей жизни?

– Большинство людей не пытаются кого-нибудь похитить для этого.

Улыбка Локи словно похолодела на несколько градусов и отрастила колючки. И где-то под ней зашевелилась еще какая-то эмоция, которую Стив не сумел распознать.

– Я чувствую своим долгом подчеркнуть, что не отношусь к большинству.

– То есть, ты хочешь просто… – Стив запнулся. И неожиданно все встало на свои места, он вспомнил. « _Я один, без друзей, и три различных инопланетных расы желают мне смерти, из которых твоя стоит на последнем месте. Меня нигде не ждут с распростертыми объятиями и мне не к кому обратиться_ ».

Подняв голову, он наткнулся на опасно опустевший взгляд Локи.

« _Давай, продолжай_ », – словно бы требовали разом потускневшие глаза. – « _Посмотрим, осмелишься ли?_ »

« _Почему я?_ » – захотелось жалобно поинтересоваться Стиву. Даже не у Локи, а просто у вселенной. – « _Почему я, а не_ …» 

Но, конечно, лучше уж пусть это будет он, чем кто-нибудь другой. Тору ни за что не досталась бы такая честь. Тони непременно навлек бы на себя парочку несовместимых с жизнью повреждений. Брюсу совсем не нужен был такой стресс, Клинту… просто не нужно было даже напоминание о Локи. Разве что Наташа. Но, во-первых, Наташа вряд ли бы вляпалась в эту историю. И потом, Стив не был уверен, как он сам относится к такой перспективе.

Локи не торопился нарушать затянувшуюся тишину. И Стив, наконец, разлепил плотно стиснутые челюсти и выдавил:

– Ладно. Хорошо.

Локи растянул губы в слегка издевательской ухмылке.

– Уже жалеешь о своих решениях, Капитан?

В вопросе явно пряталось нечто большее, какой-то подтекст. Но Стив не был специалистом по такого рода разговорам.

– Нет, – заявил он упрямо. – Если это небольшое неудобство – цена, которую мне придется заплатить за то, чтобы на ближайшие несколько месяцев ты воздержался от причинения неприятностей, то я согласен.

Улыбка Локи на мгновение соскользнула, смытая какой-то другой эмоцией, промелькнувшей так быстро, что ее невозможно было опознать.

– Как благородно с твоей стороны. Ты всегда с такой готовностью предлагаешь себя на роль мученика?

– Я не пытаюсь стать мучеником.

– А что тогда? Самопожертвование? – Тон Локи был резким, точно удар кнута. Он мягко, словно бы крадучись, приблизился на шаг, и Стив неожиданно обнаружил, что ему потребовалось приложить немало усилий, чтобы просто устоять на месте. Потому что Локи практически вибрировал от рвущейся наружу и едва сдерживаемой энергии, а в его глазах читалась явная _ярость_. – Это твой план? Пожертвовать себя прихотям монстра, чтобы спасти остатки твоей жалкой банды и твой ничтожный мир…

– Лучше пусть это буду я, чем кто-то из них, – произнес Стив, все еще борясь с желанием отшатнуться, но уже в следующую секунду враждебность Локи… просто улетучилась. Его лицо снова приняло бесстрастное выражение, начисто лишенное каких бы то ни было эмоций.

– Ах, – выдохнул Локи. – Понятно. – Он окинул Стива внезапно холодным и невозмутимым взглядом, а потом резко развернулся в вихре своего странного взметнувшегося плаща и махнул рукой. – Присаживайся, пожалуйста. Прошу прощения, боюсь, я был… я постараюсь быть более гостеприимным хозяином в дальнейшем.

– Присаживаться ку… – начал было Стив, но на середине предложения обнаружил позади себя с виду удобный, но абсолютно неуместный посреди поляны стул. И, замешкавшись на мгновение, сел. – Спасибо за стул, – осторожно произнес он.

– Пожалуйста, – отозвался Локи, в голос которого вернулась прежняя шелковистая легкость.

Стив нервно поерзал.

– Ты все еще?..

– В бегах? – Тон Локи снова похолодел на пару градусов. – Какое совпадение, что ты спросил. Я получил временную передышку. И наслаждаюсь ею, пока есть такая возможность. – Он улыбнулся, но эта улыбка была чересчур широкой и неестественной. И где-то за ней Стив угадал намек на усталость. Нет, на изнеможение. – А ты чем занимался эти несколько месяцев?

– Делал то, что было необходимо, – ответил Стив уклончиво. Скорее всего, Локи и так был в курсе, но пока он избегал какого-либо взаимодействия с другими угрозами, сваливавшимися на головы Мстителей, Стив не хотел подавать ему идеи.

– Хм, очень загадочно. Не стесняйся, Капитан. Неужели у тебя в запасе нет никаких волнующих историй о твоих подвигах?

Стиву необходимо было хотя бы поддерживать видимость дружелюбной беседы, и он сомневался, что прямолинейное «нет» впишется в нужное направление. « _Как бы на моем месте поступила Наташа?_ » – попытался представить он, однако, конечно, на этой стратегии ему тоже далеко было не уехать.

Поэтому он уцепился за первую же идею, которая показалась ему многообещающей.

– Ладно, – произнес он. – Как насчет истории за историю? Ты рассказываешь мне о своих похождениях, а я расскажу тебе, чем мы были заняты в последнее время. – Он был почти уверен, что Локи не согласится на такие условия. Не пожелает говорить о себе.

Локи несколько секунд изучал его задумчивым взглядом, а потом внезапно издал резкий смешок.

– Сделка, – уточнил он, вскидывая брови. Уголки его губ едва заметно приподнялись. – И более того, довольно хитроумная. А ты сообразительнее, чем они о тебе думают. Я могу оценить это по достоинству.

– Спасибо, – отозвался Стив без особого энтузиазма.

– Ммм. Отлично. Я принимаю твое предложение. И даже начну первым, в знак доброй воли. – На лице Локи обосновалась однозначно кривоватая ухмылка, цинизм которой странным образом делал его моложе. – Ты находишь такие условия справедливыми?

Стив открыл рот и тут же его захлопнул. Такой поворот событий давал ему время, чтобы определиться, какую информацию можно безопасно разгласить. И, может быть, ему даже удастся узнать что-нибудь полезное.

– Да, – сказал он. – Мне кажется, что это справедливо.

Глаза Локи азартно заблестели.

– Собираешься ли ты настаивать, чтобы я поклялся на крови? Или на этот раз мы опустим сию древнюю традицию?

– Я готов ее пропустить, если ты не против, – ответил Стив, отказываясь признавать, что этот вопрос с большой вероятностью предназначался как издевка в его адрес.

– Значит, пропускаем. Итак, – Локи взмахнул рукой и опустился в мягкое кресло, которого явно тут не стояло еще секунду назад. – Я мог бы пересказать тебе свою историю в поэтической форме, но получилась бы весьма скверная импровизация. Остановимся на прозе. Все довольно банально, Капитан. Они выслеживали меня. Я выслеживал их. Они попытались меня убить. Но я преуспел в этом первым.

Стив нахмурился.

– Они постоянно выслеживали тебя все это время?

Взгляд Локи, который тем временем удрейфовал куда-то в сторону, резко сфокусировался обратно на Стиве. И тот пожалел, что так плохо умеет читать по выражениям лиц. Ему бы сейчас очень хотелось распознать ту эмоцию, которая промелькнула в глазах Локи.

– В чем дело, Капитан? Неужели, в тебе проснулось беспокойство?

Стив сделал медленный и размеренный вдох.

– Я не поэтому спросил.

Но теперь, когда он задумался об этом… ему больше не удавалось выкинуть из головы образ изломанного тела Локи. « _Я всегда был один и всегда находил свой собственный путь_ ». 

Стив стряхнул непрошенные эмоции. Он не мог позволить себе забывать об опасности. _Локи_ представлял опасность, вне зависимости от того, как беззаботно звучала его речь или как обыденно он выглядел, устроившись в мягком кресле.

Локи пару секунд сверлил его внимательным взглядом, а потом отвернулся, пожимая плечами.

– Нет, не постоянно. – Повторная инспекция внешнего вида Локи заставила Стива заподозрить, что это ложь. Даже облаченный в свой замысловатый костюм, Локи выглядел худым. Его и без того стройная фигура граничила с костлявостью, а блеск в глазах казался почти лихорадочным. – И _почему_ же ты спрашиваешь? Хочешь удостовериться, что я достаточно хорошо их развлекаю, чтобы у них не оставалось свободного времени? – поинтересовался он несмешливо, и уголок его губ скривился в презрительной усмешке.

Стив с трудом подавил желание поморщиться.

– Знаешь, – начал он осторожно, – я тогда говорил серьезно. На счет… если однажды ты устанешь убегать. Тор все еще на твоей стороне. И, возможно, мы могли бы…

Локи издал резкий смешок, который вполне можно было перепутать с кашлем, и Стив успел заметить, как его передернуло.

– Ах, да. Идея о том, что я приползу к вам в поисках убежища. Чтобы потом меня вернули обратно в Асгард. Ты об этом предложении?

– Разве это было бы так ужасно? – не сдавался Стив. Локи на мгновение оскалился.

– Да.

– Почему? – спросил Стив, нахмуриваясь. Он не мог себе представить, чтобы Тор допустил что-нибудь кошмарное. Просто не мог вообразить, что Тор способен стоять рядом и смотреть, как его любимого братишку подвергают какому-нибудь необоснованно жестокому наказанию. Особенно учитывая то, с какой любовью Тор до сих пор говорил о Локи, даже после всего произошедшего. И как волновался из-за отсутствия новостей.

Локи скривил губы.

– Какая разница? Я туда не вернусь.

– Если условия твоего наказания в Асгарде слишком суровы, то, может быть, оставшийся срок заключения можно перенести…

– В Мидгард? – закончил за него Локи непередаваемо язвительным и ядовитым тоном. – Ах, да. Здесь мне будет гораздо лучше. Нет. Не думаю. Я предпочитаю и дальше наслаждаться свободой в бегах, а не безопасностью в клетке.

« _Тор беспокоится за тебя_ », – всплыло у Стива в голове, но даже он понимал, насколько это неудачный аргумент.

– Значит, тебе удается от них скрываться. Где?

Локи с насмешливой улыбкой развел руками.

– В любом из девяти миров. В пространствах между ними. Вся вселенная в моем распоряжении, у меня нет дефицита в возможных маршрутах.

– По-моему, это довольно одинокий образ жизни, – выждав пару секунд, осторожно заметил Стив. – И утомительный.

В него тут же снова уперся внимательный взгляд Локи, глаза которого опасно поблескивали.

– Ты жалеешь меня?

« _Жалею?_ » – задумался Стив, и, может быть, он действительно жалел, совсем чуть-чуть. Просто… перспектива таких скитаний и правда казалась ему одиноким мероприятием. И, возможно, именно поэтому Локи сейчас находился здесь. И поэтому похитил Стива из башни. Что абсолютно не делало этот поступок менее аморальным, а просто казалось весьма… печальным фактом. « _Нью-Йорк в руинах_ », – напомнил себе Стив. – « _Множество невинных людей погибло. А Клинт до сих пор дергается, когда кто-нибудь слишком резко окликает его по имени_ ».

– Нет.

Локи растянул губы в улыбке.

– Ложь. Как любопытно. Неужели ты настолько уступчивый, Капитан? Капелька боли, и твое сердце уже волнуется за благополучие заклятого врага? Опасная черта для солдата.

Стив нахмурился.

– Все не так, как…

– Ты считаешь меня слабым? – с внезапным ожесточением перебил его Локи резким и едва ли не вибрирующим от напряжения голосом. – Думаешь, что я _сломлен_ , Стив Роджерс, _сокрушен_? Что я в бегах и поэтому беспомощен? Это не так. Только за последнюю неделю я уничтожил два посланных за мной батальона. А остальных оставил полубезумными на произвол судьбы в пространстве между мирами, где они будут бесцельно дрейфовать, пока не сдохнут от голода, запертые в ловушках собственного разума. Они уже потеряли намного больше своей крови, чем когда-либо смогут пролить моей. – Локи сидел в кресле, подавшись вперед и впиваясь пальцами в собственные предплечья. И от внезапной волны исходящего от него _могущества_ , вызывающего едва различимую вибрацию воздуха, у Стива волосы встали дыбом, и неожиданно он с абсолютной ясностью осознал, почему люди когда-то почитали Асов как богов. Горло сдавило, и ему пришлось бороться с невероятно сильным желанием немедленно ретироваться. – Нет, – почти прорычал Локи. – Я не слабый.

« _Но они уже однажды настигли тебя_ », – захотелось Стиву напомнить. – « _И тебе все-таки нужно время от времени отдыхать, спать и есть. Но если они так решительно настроены_ …»

– Я этого не говорил, – ответил он бесстрастно.

Локи вскочил на ноги и сделал несколько нервных шагов.

– Но подумал, разве нет? Подумал: _Локи, что за жалкое создание, потерянное, одинокое и лишенное друзей_. Но позволь мне, – он резко развернулся, едва ли не оскалившись. – Позволь мне раскрыть один секрет, _Капитан_. Я _доволен_ своей судьбой. Я бы тысячу раз подряд выбрал одиночество вместо того, чтобы сносить чью-то благотворительность. И уж если я вынужден сражаться в одиночку, то так тому и быть. Лучше сражаться одному, чем в окружении _глупцов_.

Его голос едва заметно подрагивал. Дрожание, которое можно было уловить, только если внимательно прислушиваться. Или намеренно искать.

И Стив знал, на что похожи речи людей, пытающихся убедить самих себя.

– Ты не обязан ничего _мне_ доказывать, – сказал он, слегка подчеркивая интонацией слово «мне», и испытал настоящую гордость за то, как ровно прозвучал его голос.

– Разве не обязан? – огрызнулся Локи, и на его лице тут же промелькнуло отвращение, но он быстро восстановил чуть было не утраченный контроль. Стив подумал, что, скорее всего, Локи не собирался произносить этого вслух. – Разве тебе не хочется, чтобы я доказал, что твоя помощь мне не была ошибкой?

– Мне хочется, – негромко начал Стив, и по какой-то непонятной причине чем более неуправляемыми становились эмоции Локи, тем проще было сохранять спокойствие ему самому, – чтобы ты оставил в покое меня и мою команду.

И с Локи снова произошла эта резкая смена настроения, за которой просто нереально было уследить. Словно вся бурлящая в нем отчаянная энергия, вынуждающая его метаться из стороны в сторону, испарилась за долю секунды, и когда он развернулся, на его лице застыло абсолютно невозмутимое и безупречно спокойное выражение.

– Оу, – выдохнул он. – Да неужели?

– Да, – подтвердил Стив, хотя, но мгновение у него возникло желание усомниться, гадая, не сказал ли он что-то…

– Разумеется, – отозвался Локи. – Что ж. – Он вскинул руку и коротко ею взмахнул. – Да будет так.

Стива опять охватило то самое стремительное и шаткое ощущение выворачивающегося наизнанку мира, и уже в следующую секунду он приземлился прямо в центре вестибюля башни Мстителей, тут же оступившись и едва не упав. А когда наконец поднял голову, обнаружил вокруг удивленные лица друзей, уставившихся на него с явным облегчением.

– Какого черта… – пробормотал вытаращивший глаза Тони.

Стив мысленно отметил, что очень хотел бы спросить тоже самое. Ему следовало бы радоваться такому повороту событий. Ему даже не пришлось выдавать никакую потенциально опасную информацию. И Локи вернул его домой невредимым.

Но тем не менее, ему никак не удавалось подавить это неприятное ощущение неминуемого падения.

* * *

Локи действительно оставил Стива в покое.

Это было просто удивительно. Почти абсолютная тишина, никаких сообщений даже о том, что его где-то видели. Он словно пропал с лица земли, и беспокойство Тора взлетело до новых высот. Но от Локи по-прежнему не было ни единого словечка. И эта самая тишина никак не позволяла Стиву расслабиться.

Он просто не мог прекратить _думать_ об этом. Об абсолютном сюрреализме всего их разговора.

Время от времени ему в голову закрадывалась смутная мысль о том, что где-то там во вселенной Локи сейчас спасается бегством, или, может быть, уже мертв, и Стиву не нравилось то неприятное ощущение, которое она вызывала. Ощущение, что он должен был тогда поступить как-нибудь иначе или… сделать что-то еще.

Причиной этого ощущения, скорее всего, был Тор. Тор, который выглядел невыносимо несчастным каждый раз, когда речь заходила о возможных планах Локи. Тор, который был вынужден покинуть комнату после того, как кто-то в третий раз предположил, что Локи может уже никогда не появиться, и у Клинта вырвалось язвительное « _какая жалость_ ». Тор, который после этого вернулся с подозрительно покрасневшими глазами.

Больше они не поднимали разговоров на эту тему.

Стиву все еще хотелось спросить: « _Почему я?_ » Но его мысли раз за разом возвращались к единственному моменту, к одному поступку, совершенному даже не по доброте душевной… а из-за обычной человечности. У Стива были определенные стандарты. И он старался им соответствовать.

Хотя, возможно, в том, что _Локи_ посчитал его поведение странным, не было совершенно ничего удивительного, – подумал Стив с легкой горечью. В конце концов, у самого Локи понятие о стандартах было весьма ограниченным.

И Локи не возвращался.

До одного прекрасного момента.

Стив сидел в находящемся недалеко от Башни кафе, пил кофе и читал газету. Кофе, которым снабжал их Тони, разумеется, был выше всяких похвал, но иногда Стиву хотелось выбраться в люди и прогуляться по улицам, впитывая раскинувшийся вокруг незнакомо-знакомый город, так сильно изменившийся, но все равно родной.

– Это место занято?

Стив резко вскинул голову. Перед ним стоял Локи, одетый в… не в свой привычный костюм, но по-прежнему с иголочки. В пальто, темные брюки, подчеркивающие его стройную фигуру, и белую рубашку, расстегнутую буквально на пару пуговиц у воротника. И с легкой ухмылкой в уголках губ.

– Нет, – отозвался Стив после секундного замешательства. – Не занято.

Черт. Его телефон остался валяться где-то в Башне. Опять.

Локи грациозно опустился на стул и откинулся на спинку, закидывая ногу на ногу. Его поза выглядела абсолютно расслабленной, и никто из посетителей кафе даже глазом не моргнул в их сторону. Локи одарил Стива почти радостной улыбкой.

– Не волнуйся, Капитан. В моих планах на сегодня нет пункта «сеять хаос и разрушения». – Он слегка склонил голову на бок. – Я просто подумал, что было бы неплохо… заглянуть на огонек.

– Ага, – недоверчиво хмыкнул Стив. Локи рассмеялся. На удивление легко и беззаботно.

– Мой _дорогой_ Капитан. Ты и правда весьма любопытный экземпляр. И все же, в кои-то веки я абсолютно честен, и мне кажется, что дружеская беседа не нарушает условия нашей… договоренности.

– То есть, между нами существует договоренность? – задумчиво протянул Стив.

– Ты высказал пожелание. И я его уважаю. По крайней мере, на данный момент.

« _И это совершенно никак не связано с тем, что ты занят попытками скрыться от армии враждебно настроенных пришельцев?_ » – подумал про себя Стив, но решил, что, пожалуй, не стоит озвучивать этот вопрос.

– Что ж, – произнес он немного натянуто. – Спасибо.

Локи элегантно кивнул, словно совсем не заметил ничего странного в тоне Стива.

– Мхм. Я так понимаю, у тебя все в порядке? Никаких внезапных проблем для Могучих Героев Земли?

« _Полно_ », – подумал Стив, но только покачал головой.

– Неа. Мы все еще в отличной форме. Учитывая наличие Брюса и твоего брата…

Локи тут же напрягся.

– Он мне не брат.

Стив даже не задумывался об этом. Не планировал специально упоминать Тора. Но дружелюбное выражение на лице Локи буквально заледенело.

– Точно, – осторожно отозвался Стив и окинул быстрым взглядом ближайших гражданских, готовясь к атаке и прикидывая, как их лучше защитить. – Прости.

Локи сделал глубокий вдох через нос и плавно выдохнул, и прямо на глазах у Стива выражение его лица разгладилось и снова трансформировалось в маску идеального, старательно поддерживаемого спокойствия.

– Нет, нет. Ничего страшного. – На этот раз улыбка Локи была быстрой и довольно колючей. – Разве что, возможно, нам лучше… не упоминать его.

На мгновение Стив испытал почти болезненное искушение надавить сильнее. Но ему не хотелось делать этого прямо здесь и сейчас.

– Хорошо, – произнес он. 

Локи бросил в сторону Стива мимолетный взгляд прищуренных глаз, и уже в следующее мгновение эта эмоция была стерта с его лица.

– Хмм. Здесь подают хороший кофе?

– На мой вкус нормальный. Я не знаю, какой ты любишь.

– Я и не ожидал от тебя такой осведомленности. Однако, на будущее: я предпочитаю немного сливок и большое количество сахара.

– Приму к сведению, – бесстрастно ответил Стив. Локи беззвучно рассмеялся.

– Какой саркастичный. Кажется, общение со Старком плохо на тебя влияет. – Локи покачал головой. – Какая жалость.

Стив тут же напрягся.

– Тони – хороший человек.

« _Не то, что ты_ », – подразумевалось само собой и не нуждалось в озвучивании.

Локи покосился на него.

– Так торопишься встать на их защиту. Преданный до мозга костей. Не отрицаешь их многочисленные недостатки, но даешь себе шанс увидеть то, что скрывается за ними. – Уголок губ Локи дернулся вверх. – Ты действительно _настоящий_ герой, Капитан.

Стив ощутил, как его лицо заливает совершенно абсурдный румянец, и изо всех сил постарался не отводить взгляд.

– Я забочусь о своих.

– И об остальном мире в придачу? – В голосе Локи слышалась едва уловимая смешинка. Стив почувствовал новую волну смущения и наконец уставился на стоящую перед ним кружку кофе.

– Я делаю, что могу, – откашлявшись, сказал он. – Мне даны привилегии, которых нет у большинства людей. И мне кажется, что моя обязанность…

– Проповедуешь ближнему своему? Я тебя умоляю. – Локи пренебрежительно отмахнулся и наклонился ближе. – Избавь меня от поучений о морали. Они всегда такие невыносимо нудные. Это было всего лишь мое наблюдение, и вовсе не обязательно порицание. – Он слегка наклонил голову на бок. – Итак, Капитан. Раз уж ты не желаешь поведать мне эпичные истории о твоем несомненно поразительном мужестве, может быть, ты расскажешь мне что-нибудь о твоей жизни. Чем ты занимаешь себя в столь незнакомом мире? Все еще оплакиваешь былые времена?

Стив почувствовал, как каменеет его собственное лицо.

– Если ты жаждешь приятной беседы, то вряд ли добьешься успеха, провоцируя меня.

Улыбка Локи снова приобрела колючесть.

– Тогда, возможно, ты соблаговолишь выбрать тему?

В этой улыбке было что-то откровенно опасное, но Стив встретил ее невозмутимым взглядом.

– Погода?

– Тоскливо и банально. Давай, Капитан, ты можешь лучше.

Стив стиснул челюсти.

– Может быть, я не хочу.

– Уверяю тебя, что хочешь. Я становлюсь куда более неприятным, когда мне наскучивает текущее развлечение. – Локи многозначительно изогнул бровь. – Например, я начинаю гадать, насколько увлекательной будет учиненная паника, если я просто позволю окружающим увидеть меня прямо сейчас. И это не считая всех тех неприятностей, которые грозят тебе лично. Само олицетворение добродетели замечен в компании печально известного злодея! Только представь заголовки, – ухмыльнулся Локи.

– Ты же говорил…

– Я много чего говорю, и большая часть из этого – ложь. Я существо, подвластное капризам, Капитан. И беспрестанно изменчив. – Локи откинулся на спинку стула. – Давай же, Роджерс, выбирай направление для нашей беседы. Штурвал в твоих руках.

– Хорошо, – сухо согласился Стив. – Тогда как насчет вопроса? Почему ты отказываешься возвращаться в Асгард? – Он знал, что выбирает опасную тему, но ему уже порядком поднадоела эта игра… или как это еще можно было назвать? 

Локи прикрыл глаза. Его лицо приняло выражение холодного недовольства.

– Какое это имеет значение?

– Не знаю. Просто любопытно.

– У вас в Мидгарде, случаем, нет пословицы про любопытство? Тебе не помешает обновить ее в памяти. – Пальцы Локи начали отбивать рваный ритм по поверхности стола. Жест, который, как подозревал Стив, выдавал внутреннее напряжение.

– У Тора есть несколько предположений.

– Мне казалось, что я просил не упоминать о нем.

– Он думает, что ты пытаешься таким образом защитить Асгард. – Стив уставился на Локи в упор, внимательно наблюдая за выражением его лица, и, вроде бы, сумел поймать легкое напряжение, сковавшее мышцы вокруг его губ. – Считает, что ты хочешь увести кого-то подальше. Говорит, что ты не признаешься…

Ледяной и твердый как сталь голос Локи с легкостью оборвал его тираду.

– Тор всегда был чрезвычайно сентиментальным глупцом. Он ищет объяснение, которое успокоит его ранимую совесть. Ты должен понимать, что не стоит обращать внимания на его бредни.

– Предположим, что я этого не понимаю. Убеди меня.

– С какой стати я должен это делать? – Взгляд Локи по-прежнему оставался пристальным и холодным, но заострившаяся линия подбородка выдавала напряжение в стиснутых намертво челюстях, которого не было еще секунду назад.

– Тебе же это нравится, разве нет? – с вызовом бросил Стив. – Упиваться своей правотой. Выставлять окружающих идиотами. Я заметил. Тебе это нравится так же сильно, как создавать неприятности. Может быть, даже сильнее. Верно?

Глаза Локи едва заметно сузились.

– Ты думаешь, что _разобрался_ во мне, я угадал? Что нашел лазейку в мой разум и теперь можешь играть мной, как тебе вздумается. Позволь разрушить твои заблуждения, Капитан. Это не так. Ты на такое не способен. Даже пытаться с твоей стороны будет самонадеянно и опасно. И разве я не говорил тебе раньше? Я предпочту вытерпеть куда более ужасные мучения чем те, что мне уже довелось испытать, вместо того, чтобы довериться милости Асгарда или кого бы то ни было еще. – Локи снова откинулся на спинку стула. – Мой тебе совет: выкинь эту идею из головы.

– Идея выкинута, – отозвался Стив, подумав про себя, что, возможно, Тор был прав. – Я запомню на будущее.

Локи окинул его долгим и внимательным взглядом, а потом уставился на противоположную сторону улицы.

– Намного лучше.

Стив поерзал на стуле.

– И это теперь будет регулярное событие для тебя? Эта… – он неуклюже помахал рукой между ними, в попытке заменить жестом отказавшее красноречие.

– Полагаю, это зависит от некоторых факторов, – произнес Локи. А потом усмехнулся. – Думаю, я бы предпочел оставить некий элемент неожиданности.

– А я бы предпочел обойтись без него. От каких факторов?

– От запросов моего чрезвычайно занятого расписания, разумеется. – На лице Локи появилась едва различимая горькая ухмылка. – Можно только надеяться, что они останутся такими же некомпетентными в дальнейшем.

– Я полагаю, что у тебя все еще передышка, – заметил Стив не таким бесстрастным тоном, как ему бы хотелось. – Раз ты сейчас здесь.

– Похоже на то. Пока мне везет. – Ухмылка Локи приобрела неуловимо хищный оттенок. – Или не везет им.

Стив изо всех постарался подавить желание передернуть плечами. Эта ухмылка заставляла его нервничать.

– Слушай, – наконец проговорил он после затянувшейся паузы, – я не знаю, что ты хочешь от меня услышать.

– Если бы я знал, что ты собираешься сказать, это была бы невыносимо скучная беседа. – Локи поставил локти на стол и подпер ладонями подбородок. – Я ценю твою… непредсказуемость.

Такого комплимента в свой адрес Стив еще не слышал.

– Это я непредсказуемый?

– Мхм. – Рука Локи внезапно метнулась через стол и сцапала с тарелки кружку Стива. Отхлебнув маленький глоток, Локи поморщился. – Терпимо, но ничего выдающегося

Стив сначала напрягся от стремительности этого движения, но усилием воли заставил себя снова расслабиться.

– Мог бы заказать себе свою, – пробормотал он.

– Пожалуй, но зачем? – Локи улыбнулся, и на этот раз, к изумлению Стива, его лицо приобрело новое, светлое выражение, разительно отличающееся от всех предыдущих. В кои-то веки улыбка не делала и без того резкие черты еще резче. Отхлебнув еще один глоток, Локи поставил кружку на стол. – А теперь…

Его прервал внезапно раздавшийся громкий _хлопок_. Стив немного встрепенулся, но это был всего лишь забарахливший двигатель автомобиля, припаркованного где-то поблизости. Однако, все тело Локи в одно мгновение напряглось, точно натянутая пружина, и он за долю секунды оказался на ногах. Стив услышал, как он прорычал что-то явно нецензурное, и… Может быть, он ошибся и это был вовсе не двигатель, а что-то куда более серьезное…

– В чем дело? – спросил он, тоже начиная подниматься из-за стола. А потом заметил краем глаза лицо Локи.

Иллюзия соскользнула. Всего на секунду, на которую отвлекшийся Локи потерял контроль. И Стив почувствовал, как выпучиваются его глаза.

Кожа Локи была болезненно бледной, и на ее фоне выступающие скулы казались острыми, точно ножи. Его худоба навевала мысли о протертом до дыр полотне. Единственное, что еще держало его в виде единого куска, – это кожа и кости.

Стив судорожно вздохнул.

Ложь. Каждое слово. Все это время Локи врал ему в лицо.

Город вокруг них продолжал издавать самые обыденные звуки. Никаких криков.

– Это автомобиль, – произнес Стив, не отводя взгляда. – Хлопок двигателя. Только и всего.

Локи резко обернулся к нему. Маска уже снова была на месте. Идеальная, как и раньше.

– Я _знаю_ , – огрызнулся он, хотя это явно было не так. – Тем не менее, нельзя забывать, что меня ждут дела…

Но Стив просто не мог притворяться, что ничего не видел. И не мог промолчать.

– Не было никакой передышки, я прав? – поинтересовался он абсолютно ровным тоном. – Никто не давал тебе возможности отдохнуть. Даже сейчас. Ты все еще в бегах. Сколько ты еще протянешь в таком темпе?

Лицо Локи закаменело не хуже, чем у статуи.

– Не смей даже предполагать…

– Сколько? – повторил Стив. – Для этого ты сейчас здесь? Потому что надеешься, что, если они тебя найдут, мы… _я_ помогу тебе отбиться?

Локи издал какой-то резкий звук, который, как понял Стив, должен был, вроде бы, изображать смешок.

– Едва ли. Я бы не стал ожидать, что ты будешь сражаться на моей стороне. Мне _противна_ сама идея.

– Ты скоро умрешь, – неожиданно для самого себя произнес Стив. Эти слова просто вырвались из него, не спросив разрешения. – Ты ведь уже это понимаешь, правда? Они не собираются останавливаться, и рано или поздно ты не сможешь больше поддерживать заданный темп.

Он видел, как правая рука Локи стиснулась в кулак до побелевших костяшек.

– Я могу выдержать что угодно из того, что они способны направить против меня.

– У тебя заканчиваются варианты, – продолжил Стив с яростной неумолимостью. – Но ты сам загоняешь себя в угол. Если ты просто…

– _Не смей_. Говорить со мной. – Голос Локи неожиданно приобрел опасную мягкость. Он выпрямился в полный рост, и несмотря на повседневную одежду, ощущение было такое, словно его тело охватывал полный боевой доспех. – Не _смей_. Указывать мне, что я могу и чего не могу. И что я _должен_. Не _допускай даже мысли_ о том, что ты внезапно стал моим _спасителем_. Или что какая-нибудь _рожденная из отчаяния привязанность_ вдруг заставит меня изменить мою _дурную натуру_ и обратиться к свету. – Он подошел на шаг ближе, и Стив едва сумел подавить дрожь. – Ты самый _типичный_ из них, самый презренно _человечный_. Ты мне _противен_. Ты жаждешь _спасти_ весь мир и каждое беспомощное создание, но скольких ты уже _потерял_? Сколько жизней лежат тяжелой ношей на твоих плечах? И каждая из них – напоминание о том, что как бы ты ни старался, этого никогда не будет достаточно…

« _Баки_ », – подумал Стив, и его замутило. Он вскочил на ноги, но так и не смог найти ни одного аргумента. Он знал, что они были, что _это все неправда, и суть вовсе не в этом_ , но был просто физически не способен протолкнуть слова через неожиданно сжавшееся горло.

– Ты ничего не понимаешь, – прошипел Локи. – Привлек на мгновение мой интерес и уже воображаешь, что укротил меня. Я не твой домашний волк, _Капитан_. И тебе не спасти мир от него самого. Абсолютно все в этой вселенной жаждет разрушения. И несмотря на всю твою силу, ты _не в состоянии это остановить_.

Тон его голоса загонял каждое слово ровнехонько в яблочко, точно метательные ножи, и Стив почувствовал, как его затопила неожиданная волна ужасающего отчаяния и абсолютной уверенности, что ничего уже нельзя изменить. Что все бесполезно и…

Это прошло. Он выпрямил спину и сквозь стиснутые зубы произнес:

– Ты ошибаешься. Я верю, что ты в это веришь. Но это просто жалко и печально. И ты ошибаешься.

В глазах Локи бушевало что-то безумное. И на мгновение он застыл в полной неподвижности. А потом прорычал:

– Твой мир докажет тебе, что я прав, – и исчез.

Сердце Стива громко бухало в грудной клетке. Люди вокруг продолжали спешить по своим делам, их маленькие мирки сегодня остались непотревоженными. И никто не заметил разыгравшейся только что сцены. От нее остался только неприятный осадок в его груди и мыслях.

Запихнув руки в карманы и опустив голову, Стив направился в сторону дома. Вспоминая Баки. И как тот помогал ему, и как стоял рядом с ним на поле боя, и как падал. (И о бушующем безумии в глазах Локи. И о ярости, рожденной из паники и отчаяния.)

Он так никому и не сказал о том, что видел Локи. Потому что решил, что, наверное, этот раз был последним. И ему не хотелось видеть выражение лица Тора.

* * *

Тот раз не был последним.

Стив проснулся от звука чьего-то затрудненного дыхания где-то неподалеку и тут же резко сел на кровати, встревоженный и наполовину уверенный, что ему это приснилось.

– Кто здесь?

Ответом ему была тишина. Стив спустил ноги с кровати и нахмурился.

– Тони, это ты?..

– Едва ли.

Стив тут же замер, чувствуя, как все мышцы моментально скручивает напряжением. Голос Локи был очень тихим, больше похожим на хрип. И Стив уже открыл было рот, чтобы позвать ДЖАРВИСа, но его остановило одно слово:

– Подожди.

Стив не был уверен, почему послушался. Может быть, дело было в абсолютном отсутствии уже ставшей привычной шелковистости в его голосе, или в том, что голос Локи в целом казался изменившимся почти до неузнаваемости. Или, может быть… может быть, не было никакой особенной причины. Возможно, Стив был просто идиотом. И, наверное, многие бы это подтвердили.

– Что?.. – выдохнул он. В комнате снова повисла тишина. – Немедленно скажи мне, что ты здесь делаешь, или я… – начал было Стив, но его прервал донесшийся из темноты полупридушенный стон.

– Одна ночь, – наконец произнес Локи таким тоном, словно эти слова вытаскивали из него клещами. – Все, чего я прошу. Одна спокойная ночь. Мне _некуда больше_ … – Он не договорил. И Стив наконец наощупь потянулся к выключателю.

– Нет, – внезапно запротестовал Локи, – не… – но было уже поздно, и Стив едва удержался, чтобы не отшатнуться.

Локи сидел на полу, прислонившись к комоду. На деревянной поверхности виднелись потеки крови в тех местах, где, как подозревал Стив, он съехал вниз, не в состоянии больше держаться на ногах. Его взгляд казался тусклым и безжизненным, а от него самого уже почти ничего не осталось. Кожа была настолько прозрачной, что можно было различить каждую бледно-синюю вену на его шее. И по сравнению с той грациозностью, которую так хорошо помнил Стив, Локи выглядел как чудом ожившие останки самого себя.

– Не смотри на меня так, – огрызнулся он заплетающимся языком. – Не смей меня _жалеть_. Мне не нужна твоя… твоя… – Откуда-то из глубины его груди поднялся немилосердный приступ кашля, и Стив успел заметить кровавые брызги на той руке, которой Локи торопливо прикрыл рот. Локи же только поморщился. – _Отвратительно_.

– Ты выглядишь просто кошмарно, – выговорил Стив, едва не спотыкаясь о собственные слова. – Ты выглядишь так, будто… я сейчас позову Тора, он может…

– _Нет_. Одна спокойная ночь, Роджерс. Не говори никому, что я здесь. Это все… это все, чего я прошу. Я буду должен тебе услугу, на твой выбор. И я больше тебя не потревожу. Это мои условия. – Он издал какой-то хриплый звук. – Хотя, возможно, тебе стоит поторопиться и выставить ответные требования как можно скорее.

Стив просто не мог заставить себя отвернуться, а Локи продолжал сверлить его этим потухшим взглядом опустевших глаз, по которым невозможно было прочитать ни одной эмоции.

– Но ДЖАРВИС… – пробормотал Стив, пытаясь потянуть время. Локи только махнул рукой – жалкая имитация его обычно такого беззаботного жеста.

– Не сложно обмануть и не та ошибка, которую я мог бы совершить дважды. Никто не знает, что я здесь, кроме тебя.

Это было плохим знаком. Что Локи был способен с такой легкостью обойти систему безопасности Башни и даже ДЖАРВИСа, и что он каким-то образом умудрился… но прямо сейчас это не казалось первоочередной проблемой.

– Я не могу в одиночку принять такое решение, – начал Стив осторожно, и кошмарный звук, который вырвался у Локи, почему-то вызвал у него ассоциации с битым стеклом.

– Черт бы тебя побрал. _Пожалуйста_.

Стив встретился взглядом с Локи и внезапно увидел в его глазах то, чего там не было раньше. Безнадежность. Фатализм. Локи наконец-то осознал, что на этот раз ему не справиться.

Стив подумал, что сейчас, наверное, Локи было бы довольно легко поймать. Взять под арест, запереть в камеру и наказать за все, что он натворил. Зато он точно остался бы в живых.

« _Почему ты пришел ко мне?_ » – хотелось спросить Стиву. – « _С чего решил, что я вообще?_..»

Но он уже и так знал ответ. Все это проистекало из одного поступка. Одного необдуманного решения. Одного порыва, который даже он сам вряд ли назвал бы добротой. И каким-то непостижимым образом Локи… что-то в нем увидел. И не важно, было ли это чистым отчаянием, или попыткой манипулировать, или чем-то еще…

Даже тогда эта ситуация вызывала у Стива противоречивые эмоции. Может быть, было глупо с его стороны применять в сложившихся обстоятельствах принцип «не бей лежачего». Потому что этот принцип никак не мог относиться к Локи. Это же _Локи_. И скорее всего, даже сейчас это все часть какого-нибудь многоэтапного плана по захвату мира, или по его уничтожению, или… _что-нибудь еще_.

Какой-то тихий звук выдернул Стива из неистового водоворота собственных невнятных мыслей, и ему потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы осознать, что это был смех Локи.

– Ах, – выдохнул тот, – разумеется. Я должен был догадаться. Полагаю, тебе доставляет удовольствие возможность взглянуть на меня свысока. Лицезреть, как низко я пал. Сидеть на троне своего морального превосходства и… _что ж_. – Он поднялся на ноги, но не одним текучим движением, как обычно, а с явным трудом, и Стив успел заметить, как одна его рука на мгновение потянулась к комоду в поисках опоры. – Не буду тебя больше беспокоить. – Он выпрямился, и Стив с абсолютной ясностью осознал, что он собирает все свои жалкие остатки сил, чтобы перенестись отсюда.

« _Тор_ », – всплыло в голове у Стива, – « _если он узнает, то_ …» Но ведь дело было даже не в этом. Может быть, Стив был глупым, доверчивым и наивным. Но он точно не был палачом.

– Локи, – через силу выдавил он. – …ладно. Хорошо. Я согласен.

Локи подозрительно сощурился в его сторону. Из-за завесы оцепенелого изнеможения на мгновение выглянула диковатая опаска загнанного в угол зверя, но не задержалась надолго. Стив практически видел, как Локи перебирает возможные варианты. Что это ловушка или что-нибудь еще в том же духе. И видел, как он приходит к единственному возможному выводу, что это все равно не имеет ровным счетом никакого значения.

– Какая внезапная перемена, – заметил Локи. И, наверное, он целил в язвительную насмешку, но немного не дотянул, и фраза вышла слишком мягкой.

« _Я понятия не имею, что делаю_ », – подумал про себя Стив и сглотнул, поднимаясь на ноги.

– Тор бы никогда себе этого не простил, – ответил он.

Даже ядовитая усмешка Локи была всего лишь тенью себя прежней, хотя движение Стива все же заставило его по-настоящему напрячься.

– Я предполагал, что он уже давно избавился от бессмысленных переживаний по поводу моей судьбы.

– Нет, не избавился.

Локи пренебрежительно прицокнул языком, но так и не исчез. Стив отступил на шаг назад.

– Ложись на кровать.

Локи снова прищурился.

– А ты?

– Я не думаю, что буду еще спать сегодня, – сказал Стив. Ему показалось, что он успел поймать мимолетное удивление на лице Локи, но оно быстро сменилось странной задумчивостью. Или даже чем-то вроде недоумения. Однако, Локи выглядел так, словно едва держался на ногах, и в конце концов он коротко кивнул.

– Как скажешь. – Локи склонил голову на бок, его взгляд на мгновение сфокусировался точно на Стиве. – Ты весьма любопытный смертный, Капитан. Не думаю, что… – Его голос сошел на нет, и он так и не закончил свою мысль. Вместо этого пересек комнату и плюхнулся на кровать, не снимая кожаных доспехов. – Разбуди меня и встретишь свою погибель, – пробормотал он неразборчиво и почти мгновенно уснул. Или, по крайней мере, так казалось со стороны.

Стив довольно долго стоял на месте, ожидая какого-нибудь подвоха, но Локи просто продолжал лежать. Разве что, не открывая глаз, подтянул одеяло поближе и соорудил вокруг себя уютный кокон. Наконец, Стив все же уселся за стол и принялся рисовать, краем глаза приглядывая за Богом Озорства, посапывающим в ворохе одеял на его кровати. В позе Локи было что-то по-детски умильное, – подумал Стив и понял, что не имеет ни малейшего понятия как увязать представшую его глазам картину с многочисленными смертями и разрушениями, учиненными этим же самым человеком.

Какой-то тихий звук привлек его внимание, но обернувшись к кровати, он обнаружил, что Локи только свернулся в еще более компактный комочек, практически полностью скрываясь в своем мягком гнездышке. Стив перевел взгляд на лист бумаги и осознал, что все это время рисовал спящего Локи. Такого, каким он выглядел прямо сейчас: чересчур худого и на редкость расслабленного.

Стив устало потер лоб. Кажется, на его вопросы не существовало правильных ответов. Ему следовало вызвать Мстителей, поймать Локи и посадить его под стражу. Так было бы гораздо лучше. Это было бы просто идеальным решением. Для всех, включая самого Локи. Но это означало, что Стиву пришлось бы объяснять… все, с самого начала. И, может быть, если бы он сделал это раньше… Но он не сделал, и…

И как результат оказался в этой ситуации.

Локи спал неспокойно. Он часто вздрагивал и тихо бормотал что-то на неизвестном Стиву языке. Пару раз Стиву даже показалось, что он услышал нечто, похожее на стон.

Ему невольно подумалось, что, наверное, именно таким видит брата Тор. Таким вот уязвимым и старательно укутанным от посторонних взглядов.

Но Стив не позволил себе задумываться об этом слишком надолго.

* * *

Стив планировал бдеть всю ночь, но, видимо, в какой-то момент все же задремал. А проснулся дезориентированным и на мгновение пришел в полное замешательство, но потом вспомнил о ночном госте и резко развернулся, испытывая внезапное желание отвесить себе подзатыльник за такое вопиющее разгильдяйство и всерьез ожидая, что Локи давно ретировался, оставив после себя очередную катастрофу.

Но Локи был на месте. И изучал Стива внимательным взглядом, слегка наклонив голову на бок.

Он снова уверенно держался на ногах, хотя все еще выглядел потрепанным и изможденным. Зато в глаза вернулся живой блеск.

– Доброе утро, – произнес он довольно буднично, но теперь уже однажды заметивший разницу Стив видел, с какой осторожностью и предусмотрительностью Локи выстраивает собственный образ и насколько выверено и просчитано каждое его движение.

– Утро, – таким же обыденным тоном отозвался Стив. Он понятия не имел, что представляло из себя это их… перемирие и как долго оно продлится. – Ты?..

– Собираюсь откланяться, да, – подтвердил Локи. И после секундного размышления действительно изобразил сдержанный поклон. – Полагаю, я задолжал тебе… благодарность.

– Что бы ты делал, если бы я отказал? – поддавшись искушению, спросил Стив и тут же напрягся, когда в него уперся моментально похолодевший взгляд Локи, который, однако, мгновение спустя сменился косоватой улыбкой.

– Импровизировал бы.

Стив не представлял, что это могло бы значить, и подозревал, что, возможно, даже не хочет знать. Тишина затягивалась, а они продолжали молча изучать друг друга.

– Это ничего не меняет, – без предисловий произнес Локи. – Я перед тобой в долгу, но даже не думай, что…

– Конечно, – вздохнул Стив, но Локи, кажется, все же услышал что-то в его интонациях и снова резко пригвоздил его к месту испытующим взглядом.

– В твоей голове бродит мысль, которой ты жаждешь поделиться, Капитан? – В голосе Локи появились раздраженные нотки. Что-то опасное и настойчиво намекающее, что правильным ответом на этот вопрос будет « _нет_ ». Стив добросовестно рассмотрел такой вариант. В конце концов, это было не его дело. И не его обязательства. Это не…

– Я верю в реабилитацию, – выпалил он, повинуясь внезапному порыву. Локи уставился на него так, словно у него выросла вторая голова.

– Прошу прощения?

– Что люди могут измениться, – пояснил Стив, отчетливо понимая, что, наверное, выглядит сейчас полным идиотом. Это была именно та ситуация, за которую Тони непременно бы его высмеял, но… к черту. – И если бы я в это не верил… Мы бы все сейчас были по уши в неприятностях.

Локи распрямился в полный рост.

– Ты думаешь, я _хочу_ …

Стив почувствовал, что Локи опять выходит на старт очередного яростного монолога, и торопливо продолжил.

– Нет, – сказал он. – Нет, я знаю, что тебе это не нужно, но… ты же хочешь выжить. Верно? Для этого ты сюда и пришел. Ты попросил _моей_ помощи, и я знаю… я знаю, как сильно ты, должно быть, все это ненавидишь.

Внимательно наблюдающий за поведением Локи Стив заметил, как тот тут же напрягся. Но не до состояния живой статуи, а настороженно, словно натянутая пружина.

– Перспектива клетки кажется мне еще менее привлекательной, – произнес Локи. – И у меня нет ни малейших иллюзий по поводу того, что именно ты предлагаешь.

– Может быть, существует не только один путь, – проговорил Стив, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал не слишком настойчиво. – Возможно, мы могли бы что-нибудь придумать. Как я уже сказал…

– Ты упиваешься собственным _великодушием_ , предлагая такому заблудшему существу как я единственный путь к спасению? – прошипел Локи, в тоне которого внезапно проступила откровенная издевка. Но Стив только расправил плечи и приготовился отстаивать свою позицию до конца.

– Нет, – парировал он. – Не упиваюсь. И, может быть, все мои попытки совершенно бессмысленны. Но может быть и нет. И я не предлагаю тебе никакой… я не спаситель. Я просто стараюсь дать тебе выбор, который может сохранить жизни.

– Даже мою? – с нескрываемой насмешкой поинтересовался Локи. Стив открыто встретил его взгляд.

– Да, – сказал он. – Почему бы и нет?

Локи снова покосился на него, как на двухголового мутанта. А потом натянуто рассмеялся.

– Ох, ты и _вправду_ очарователен в своей наивности. Неужели ты действительно веришь, что я – _бог_ – добровольно суну голову в петлю рабства? Я уже говорил тебе, что предпочитаю сражаться в одиночестве.

Стив стиснул губы в тонкую линию и с вызовом встретил этот холодный взгляд, гадая, а не померещилось ли ему на мгновение промелькнувшее на лице Локи тоскливое желание.

– Разве гордость стоит того, чтобы ради нее умирать? – надавил он настойчивее, и губы Локи растянулись в улыбке, способной резать не хуже ножа. Глаза при этом остались все такими же ледяными, но в выражении лица появилось что-то поразительно хрупкое.

– Кроме нее у меня _почти ничего_ не осталось.

– Хотя бы подумай над тем, что я сказал, – попросил Стив после затянувшейся паузы. – Просто… – Он не закончил.

Несколько секунд Локи стоял совершенно неподвижно, продолжая сверлить Стива взглядом. По выражению его лица невозможно было прочитать ни единой эмоции. А потом он резко развернулся.

– Это ничего не меняет, – повторил он с новой горячностью и испарился.

Стив выждал еще секунду и наконец расслабился, все еще ощущая вибрирующую где-то под кожей нервозность и уже начинающее наползать на него изнеможение. 

« _Ну и что ты наделал?_ » – уныло поинтересовался он у самого себя и с тяжелым вздохом провел ладонью по лбу.

« _Это ничего не меняет_ ».

Но, тем не менее, что-то заставляло его сомневаться.


End file.
